Dark Gaia (Makuta)
Dark Gaia (or also later known as Perfect Dark Gaia) is the main antagonist of the film Makuta. It's a male evil alien deity who is the tyrannical god of Chaos, Destruction and Darkness and he is the main reason for the war between Humans and Makutas (with the exception of a Makuta Tribe called the Darkbrotherhood Tribe). His vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Personnality Dark Gaia is a titanic god, he reigns unchallenged the whole universe (including the Earth), unlike his original counterpart, this version of Dark Gaia is much more sinister, dark, tyrannical, ruthless, sadistic, cataclysmic, monstrous, cold, oppressive, xenophobic, he is utterly violent, bloodthirsty, and savage and he is as greedy for the humans' food, he has the ability to brainwash alien races (like all Makuta), he admits a hatred towards humans, Dark Gaia never speaks, but he has the ability to roar enormously, he has the ability to dig the rock to create gigantic holes with his help of his tentacles and his head, he can spit gamma-ray bursts from his mouth, which can also destroy a place according to the size, and he has ability to fly in the air and also in space, since he is fully mature (in the form of Perfect Dark Gaia), he has the ability to travel the Universe. Appearance Dark Gaia is a gargantuan being of such size that everything is only grain of sand and we can also see his tail. Dark Gaia has scaly skin, two small white eyes on his face and green on others. In its incomplete appearance, Dark Gaia is one of two thin arms and our claws and three extra eyes on his forehead and his two closed mouths. In his complete appearance, Dark Gaia moults with four extra arms, three green eyes in each of his two mouths and a giant eye in his central mouth. On his back, Dark Gaia is equipped with purple tentacles, a ridge that runs along his spine to his forehead. Role in the movie Past Originally, Dark Gaia was a cosmic egg made of 10-kilometer diameter asteroid on the asteroid Baptistina, but an asteroid frolished the Asteroid Belt and crushed on Baptistina in a thousand pieces, leaving the asteroid contenting Dark Gaia's egg to the Earth. The Makuta's manipulation Meeting Antroz and Gorast Dark Gaia first appears when Murphy, Antroz, and Gorast discover the center of the Earth in one Chicxulub's Crater's hole, feasting off what him slaves feed him. After a Brainwashed Makuta drops a sausages's package to Dark Gaia, one of his tentacle emerges the lava and catch the Makuta and Dark Gaia in order to devours him and comes out of the lava and introduces himself to his slaves. Then, Dark Gaia tries to eat Murphy and his friends when she spots that Antroz and Gorast are contributed nothing and his human on his back, but they manage to escape. Final Battle Death Opposite * In Sonic Unleashed, we do not see tail. In Makuta, we see his tail. * In Sonic Unleashed, he does not fly. In Makuta, he can fly. * In Sonic Unleashed, he turns Mobians (like Sonic) into were-animals. In Makuta, he uses his powers to brainwash any aliens' race (like the Makuta) to enslave them. * In Sonic Unleashed, his only goal is to destroy Earth. In Makuta, his goal is to rule the Universe. * In Sonic Unleashed, he is asexual. In Makuta, it's a male. * In Sonic Unleashed, he is defeated by Light Gaia. In Makuta, he dies after seven big green eyes were blown out by Murphy Blackskin accompanied by Antroz and causing a nuclear explosion and you see his gigantic skeleton after his death. * In Sonic Unleashed, he has his servants who are his fragments. In Makuta he has his Brainwashed Makuta like his slaves. * In Sonic Unleashed, he is not used to sucking his enemies. In Makuta, he can suck his enemies. * In Sonic Unleashed, he behaves like a legendary monster. In Makuta, he behaves like an evil god. * In Sonic Unleashed, he has Dr. Eggman as master (the latter will betray him). In Makuta, he has no master, but he admits a hatred towards humans. * In Sonic Unleashed, he has vast dark powers, but in Makuta he uses his powers sum the Umbrakinesis, his colossal strength and he can spit Gamma-ray bursts from his mouth. * In Sonic Unleashed, he has the ability to stay in the center of the Earth, but in Makuta he can stay in the center of the Earth, but he can dig holes from his tentacles to reach the surface. Trivia * Dark Gaia is the only villain from Makuta who never speaks. * Despite being the main antagonist of the movie, Dark Gaia is one of rare characters not to be a Makuta, but a god of an unknown alien race. * Like in Sonic Unleashed, Dark Gaia can morph into Perfect Dark Gaia. Category:Fictional characters Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Giant Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Satan Category:Demons Category:Oppressors Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Makuta (movie) Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Parody Category:Parody/Homage Category:Homage Category:Mentally Ill Category:Big Bads